


GroundFrog Day

by Unorganized_Shelf



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Groundhog Day, Time Loop, also angsty, but his feelings are good and wholesome, lil bit o crack, not requited at all, peggysue!Naruto, until i hit my stride in that final one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unorganized_Shelf/pseuds/Unorganized_Shelf
Summary: Peggy Sue Naruto set in the Dreaming of Sunshine Universe.----------------------------------------------------Naruto is going to save everyone this time.





	1. Graduation Day (Shikako POV)

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might have been the thing that started off that really, really long looper kick the Recursive forum had.
> 
> That was definitely a thing.
> 
> And yes technically this should be named GroundToad day, but it was less funny and I didn't laugh at that name.
> 
> So some of you know that Dreaming of Sunshine is a fic with a healthy fanfic of fanfic community. If you don't know now you do, but I have no idea how you're here.
> 
> Dreaming of Sunshine link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7347955/1/Dreaming-of-Sunshine
> 
> We're All Just Dreaming of Sunshine Forum link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/137948546/170/Recursive-Fanfiction#149843061

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikako walks into her classroom on graduation day. She thought she knew what was in store for her. She really didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreaming of Sunshine link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7347955/1/Dreaming-of-Sunshine
> 
> We're All Just Dreaming of Sunshine Forum link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/137948546/170/Recursive-Fanfiction#149843061

Omg peggy sue.

You know the number one peggy sure character in naruto? It's naruto. This is gonna be a liiiittle bit cracky because of common tropes. It's been years since I read one tho. I'm really not that great at writing, but I try.

So!

* * *

 

Shikako was very confused.

Today was graduation day, the teams were going to be read out and she had a  _very_ good idea about just what was going to happen.

When she walked into the classroom, Shikamaru dragging his feet behind her, Naruto was already there. Wearing  _black_. The only orange on his person were thin stripes that lined his jacket. There were bells and whistles that came with the black, but they weren't important.

 _Naruto **has** to wear orange. _she thought, mind flipping through half-remembered images.

"Shikako?" Shikamaru asked, noticing her pause.

"Is Naruto wearing black?" She whispered back.

"When has Naruto ever w- Oh"

"A genjutsu?"

"Imposter? He didn't pass the exam."

Maybe, but she knew that Naruto passed by other means. The chakra of te boy across the room was definitely Naruto's too.

"SHIKAKO-CHAN!"

She almost choked when the subject of their whispered conversation jumped across the room.

"Shikako-chan, come sit next to me!," The orange-less boy chirped, a familiar sunny smile pasted on. "Come on, come on. Iruka-sensei will be here soon".

Then he dragged her right over to a table and sat them both down, Shikamaru trailing after them.

Naruto may not  _look_ like Naruto today, but he certainly acted like him. His knees were bobbing up and down while his hands fidgeted with his slightly scratched hitai-ate.

"So Naruto, you have some new clothes?" Shikako probed, still as confused as ever.

"Oh yeah, I thought it was time for a change. Orange is a bit eye-catching" He said, fiddling with one of many pouches attached to his belt.

"It's never stopped you before," Shikamaru drawled before putting his head on the table for a well-deserved nap.

Shikako felt slightly betrayed about being abandoned to this social situation. But now that the most important question had been asked, perhaps she can find out about Mizuki.

"Where did you get your hitai-ate. It's not new like the rest of ours."

"Iruka-sensei gave it to me last night after I did a remedial test!" He replied promptly.

She thought about mentioning the emergency drill, but she knew enough as it was.

"So long as everything worked out, Naruto" She said, smiling.

It almost looked like Naruto relaxed, his eyes glued to her face, when Ino and Sakura burst in the door. A second later Iruka-sensei appeared and she really did try to put the problem of Naruto's wardrobe out of mind.

Try being the key word.

 

 

* * *

The rundown is that Naruto has peggy sued a fair few times now. He doesn't know about shikako.  **yet.** I was thinking this could be the time loop that he finds out.

Naruto hasn't managed to leave the village yet (Except for that one time. But Shikako died two weeks after he was gone[he left clones with her] and well. It's almost like popping a clone. If he isn't quick enough it gets scary tho.) Sometimes something happens just as he's leaving(usually Akatsuki), sometimes it's months beforehand.

Shikako has died a lot, so has Sasuke.

Sometimes, Shikako doesn't manage to find Sasuke in time. Sometimes Naruto's leaps in skill make him feel stunted. Sometimes Sasuke leaves.

And when this happens Shikako never lets Naruto take that blow to the chest. She just cant risk it.

This only happens around 1/5 to 1/7 of the time. Mostly they all get along and no on betrays the village. They just die because of how ridiculously outmatched they are sometimes. Or because Naruto manages to snag the attention of some big bads before he's able to handle them.

It doesn't mean that Naruto isn't a little wary of Sasuke's attitude sometimes.

In the last life, Naruto got a fair way into it. Shikako's relationship with Shika was deteriorating and Sasuke had stayed with the village. Everything was fine. Except Gelel didn't let Shikako go.

To be clear, Naruto has the highest death count. Shikako and sasuke swap out for second, just because of how often they're with Naruto who is doing Plot things. Kakashi is waaayyy behind all of the Genin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expansion

  * ****Unorganized Shelf****  
Yeah he's probably asked her for help  _a lot_. In that sense I think he's grown closer to Shikako than he has to Sasuke. He still loves the guy don't get me wrong. 

It's just that things still go wrong and he's right back where he started. She's been this constant well of support, and nobody else takes him seriously at the beginning. Shikako  _does._ No matter where he is in the timeline, whenever he says he's going to be Hokage, Shikako nods and  _believes._ That means a lot to him.

He tries different formulas to see what works. So last time he hadn't told shikako, but he was pretty close to spilling again. Cue dead Shikako.

Maybe he thinks she's looping too? in regards to her knowing a lot. He's not too fond of that idea though, or confident about it.  
  
Some of it can be put down to the fact that naruto trusts kako to ALWAYS know the answer. Or at least be close to the answer. He could also think it's a case of deja vu?

  * ****Unorganized Shelf  
****

And oh ye def some butterfly collisions.

Naruto doesn't let shikako do replacement during the Itachi thing? Crazy Sasuke and death.

Replaces himself? Kyuubi gets out of the cage and death. Hold kyuubi back? Akatsuki gets him then death.

He talks to a person, who talks to a person, who talks to a person that stops shikako from talking to Sasuke in time? Crazy Sasuke then kako death.

He talks to Sasuke? Only works some of the time because a fair amount of  _Shikako's_ argument was specifically tailored to who he would be and ITACHI because that was big.

He always keeps trying till the very last second to save sasuke, ya know?

Or, call Sai out? Sai disappears.

He probably handles Gaara a lot better though.

Personally, for me point of Peggy-sue (more like groundhog day or a time loop) is that anything that  _can_ go wrong,  _will_  go wrong. To a hilariously tragic extent.

  * ****Unorganized Shelf  
**** Some of the deaths are stupid and cone out of nowhere tho. I can't actually count how many situations could have ended in death. And yes he definitely helps his teammates with their training. In a loop where kako and naruto work together, she might give him a rundown so he can help her in the future. Shikako is probably his biggest help when it comes to training. Not so much because she has a lot of techniques, but because of her willingness to help and her brilliant applications of jutsu he already has. She just keeps helping him build up cool ideas as the loops go on. 

As for gelel, there was an invasion to stop, but he might try to bring someone else. Things is, all these life-death situation have been building up a stronger Shikako who cansurvivee the  _next_ FUBAR. It's more like he'd try to change everything at first, but after a while he'd try to keep it the same so he has control (I WONDER WHO GAVE HIM THAT SUGGESTION)





	3. The Roof (Kakashi POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is a gremlin who hates socialisation and teenage hormones.

Kakashi eyed the three genin wannabe's over the top of his well-loved Icha Icha.

The Nara girl was a fidgety mess who kept glancing at his Sensei's son. He almost thought it was a crush, internally sighing before he realized they were looks of confusion.

Was she not expecting to be on his team? That would be disappointing coming from Shikaku's child. No, the reason for her confusion is most likely...

Naruto hasn't taken the new's of being the Kyuubi's container too well, it seems. God, he hopes he isn't starting a goth stage, not when he's about to be their sensei. Goddamn politics.

He did approve of the new gear, he would admit. There was some solid armour under those clothes, which were sturdy in themselves. Loose enough for him to move around in. And pockets. Though the black was a bit too eye-catching in a civilian landscape.

The Uchiha seems uninterested in the goings on of his teammates. Stoic and aloof. That isn't promising.

They got along, he'd give them that. The girl and Naruto, anyway. Uchiha was civil at best. Naruto had been practically skipping around the girl as he chatted to her. Oh god, was he going to have to deal with  _his_ crush?

Save him from the lovesick teens, he thought without a lick of irony as he read another saucy paragraph on the fellatio skills of Izumi-chan.

He had to close the book for introductions, as tragic as it was.

Their introductions were what was expected from their files. The girl seemed to have lower self-esteem than expected, and the Uchiha may need to be set up with an appointment with the grief therapist again.

Naruto's introduction was a little eye catching.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, my precious people,"

Did the boy  _have_ to smile at the Nara when he said that? Hmm, he turned to the Uchiha as well. That's good. It wasn't for as long, but it was something.

"My hobbies are eating ramen and training"

Well, that definitely matched the reports.

"My dream is to keep all of my precious people safe, and to be a Hokage who can keep the whole village safe."

Bit of a leap in maturity there. Not all of last nights consequences were bad, it seems.

When he mentioned the extra test, only Sasuke seemed even remotely surprised. The girl he could understand, when not glancing at Naruto she was rather emotionless. Additionally, she was the Jounin Commanders daughter. She probably overheard it somewhere.

Naruto? He should have been in the same boat as Sasuke. Hmm. He most likely overheard it from other Genin teams, none of the teachers had ever given away the extra test.

He teased them a little bit before he left, everyone likes a bit of harmless fun. Then he body flickered out into one of the forests within the village

As soon as he was out of anyone's sight he gave a little sigh and grabbed his copy of Icha Icha, jumping up into the canopy to settle on a branch. Where was he.. Izumi-chan's enthusiastic blowjob, of course.

God, he hates social situations.


	4. The Bell Test(sasuke POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known that I don't know how to write Sasuke. Especially 'much closer to canon' Sasuke.

Sasuke was seething.

His team consisted of a shy girl, the dead last and a teacher that was now  _three hours **late**_.

He'd come a little early to the test, trudging into the training ground with an empty stomach. The sight that had welcomed him was almost sickening. Dead last was bouncing around at ass o clock, talking animatedly to an amused Nara.

His bouncing brought Sasuke's eyes to the new clothes that idiot seemed to think were cool. He smirked.  _They weren't._

"Hello Sasuke" Nara greeted politely.

"Hnn" He replied, anything he might have said slurred by lack of sleep.

"Hey hey Sasuke, have you eaten breakfast?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Hnn"

"Shikako-chan! Sasuke hasn't eaten breakfast!" He said almost impishly.

Nara's lips quirked, "Oh, I can tell."

"Can you give him one of those bars you gave me?"

"Idiot, we aren't meant to eat." Sasuke bit out. Why did mornings have to exist? Why did mornings with Naruto have to exist.

Naruto turned to Nara with an expectant look.

"Uh, well... If you eat right before exercise you might get sick. But you need to eat. Missions can last days or weeks, so ninjas have to eat on missions."

Naruto kept looking at her, prompting cheerfully "And?"

"And you should always leave at least half an hour between eating and exercise. And you should eat things that are high in carbohydrates but low in protein or fats. Those foods will be easier for you to digest."

Huh. That was... useful.

Nara took out a storage seal, activating it to reveal a stack of protein bars. She offered one to him, which he took awkwardly, not quite sure how to refuse something he should probably do.

"I ate something before coming but Shikako-chan said I didn't eat enough and gave me a protein bar," Naruto said, sounding a little smug at the end.

"Half a cup of instant ramen is not a proper meal Naruto," Nara said pointedly.

He really couldn't be bothered to reply, so he simply unwrapped the bar and put it in his mouth. When he did, Naruto levelled a pointed stare at him.

What is he doing?

Naruto's eyes flickered from the bar, to Nara (who was looking uncomfortable) and then back to him.

Sasuke kept chewing.

Naruto kept staring.

Shikako tried to discreetly pull a book out her pocket.

Sasuke swallowed and decided,

"Thank you," He said not at all begrudgingly.

"Your welcome, Sasuke."

\---------

When their Sensei finally showed up it was with a sincerely apologetic-

"Well, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way"

Sasuke very calmly counted backwards from ten.

Apparently the had to get the bells from the man or else they wouldn't get lunch.

But.

"There are only two bells"

After that, there were only a few words he really heard.

Disqualified

Failing

Back

To

The

Academy

But before he even had time to sort out what emotions he was feeling, Nara cut through with, "Troublesome. When we get the bells, you two can have them."

_What?_

Sasuke almost felt disappointed, he hadn't taken her for someone who gave up so easily. He glanced at Naruto.

He was looking at Shikako like he wanted to hug her, or maybe jump in and offer to give her his bell.

_Gross_

"So Sensei, can we have the bell?"

"No"

As if that was going to work.

Then she kept digging, not the least bit desperate. It almost seemed like she knew what she was doing. She was denied once again before she lowered her voice.

"Naruto, make thirty clones and keep sensei in the clearing. Sasuke, you're the best at close combat so I want you to wait for Naruto to make an opening"

Naruto had made thirty clones before she was even done speaking to Sasuke.

...It wasn't a bad plan.

It wasn't a bad plan because it worked.

He hadn't really managed to do anything, Naruto being shockingly skilled at fighting alongside large numbers of himself. And by skilled, he meant the idiot didn't punch himself in the face.

Nara had Hatake trapped in her shadow, and she made him toss the bells over his shoulder. Naruto caught them just as Hatake punched... Shikako in the stomach. She kneeled over, winded as Naruto yelled and fluttered around her.

"Are you okay, Shikako-chan?" Naruto said, helping her right herself. "It hurts more if you hunch over"

Shikako just wheezed.

"You've got the bells. So, who's going back to the academy, Naruto-chan?" Hatake drawled in a cheerfully mocking tone.

A bell was tossed at him without a hint of hesitation, the other placed in Shikako's shakey hands.

Shikako then shoved it down Naruto's shirt, who yelped and griped but looked so happy it made Sasuke uncomfortable. Then the idiot shoved it right back down Shikako's shirt. Who shoved it down his.

"It's okay children," Hatake said, eyeing the two who were still fighting over who got the bell. "You all pass. You can stop now"

There was some chit-chat about teamwork and villages after that. But the most important thing he took away from today was this.

_His team was **so**  embarrassing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is Sasuke even? A drama queen who thinks he knows fashion is who he is. Probably a lot of angsty poetry too for a while.


	5. The Wave Mission (Tazuna and Kakashi POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tazuna POV. Personally, it's my least favourite. But alas.

Tazuna didn't have high hopes for the gaggle of teenagers around him. The adult (Karashi? Hotaku? He needs a drink) seemed to know what he was doing, but it was small comfort. If it weren't for the girl, he'd have his lips glued to his sake bottle. He swallowed at the thought, before answering another of the little girl's questions.

She was damn curious, he'd give her that. It was a ninja enough trait; the whole lot of em were nosy bastards. Just waitin to pick yer brain. Thorough, too. Damn near got the whole story outta him on the first day. The little blonde boy asked a few questions too, some of them rather uncomfortable to squeeze out of, but he hadn't gotten this far without a few tricks up his sleeve.

He peered down at his rucksack longingly. The clink of porcelain and slosh of liquor beckoned with every seductive sway...

Maybe his daughter had a point when she said he had an addiction. Maybe.

The whiskered kid started bouncing again, his bag jostling. Truth be told, he'd thought this kid would be the most... ninjalike of the lot. He wore dark clothes with plenty of pockets, his spotless jacket a dark clay colour.

Of course, he's figured out that the teacher's clothes were some sort of uniform. It's just that the kid had clothes closer to the stories than baggy clothes or white arm warmers.

Yup, the kid had definitely looked the part. Then he opened his mouth.

He felt like he could relax, though. The ninjas were even chatting about trees. The blonde excitedly jumping in to answer the girl's questions along with the teacher and arm warmer kid. Maybe he was being too paranoid when he decided to hire these ninjas.

\----

Everything was fine until the girl tripped. He only vaguely noticed it. She was still young, and even ninja had to stumble  _sometimes_.

Whiskers stiffened to an almost comical effect, smitten as he was. Ah, youth. He remembers how he was when he was sweet on his wi-

One second the teacher was there, the next a spray of blood.

In an instant, a boy of them spat fire, the other made copies of himself and the girl barked something out while she just  _stood there, what is she-_

"Shadow Possession complete," The girl announced, sounding almost smug. "Naruto? Rope?"

Naruto held up a coil of rope before she'd even finished, an odd smile on his face. Then their  _dead teacher_  had knocked the two ninjas that came out of a  _puddle_  out in the time it took for him to blink.

Wait.

"If you were fine the whole time... why did you let the kids fight?" He asked weakly. Ninja or not, they were children. Right? He was their  _teacher._ Wasn't he meant to protect them?

 _Ah_ , he thought as the man turned to him with a chilling look in his eye.

It was  _because_  he was their teacher he made them fight.

* * *

**Kakashi**

They did well taking down The Demon Brothers. No one froze up, and the boy's responded well to Shikako's fast thinking. And everyone  _did_  learn best under fire.

"We can't quit the mission!" Naruto yelled. It was a little forced. Fear, perhaps. "We've gotta take that Gato guy down."

So eager to rush into battle. It was almost cute. Stupid, but cute. Sasuke just nodded and Kakashi withheld a sigh. The boy probably thought he was cool.

Two down, one to go. He turned to Shikako. He wondered what her response would be. Apparently, it was a report. A very thorough, accurate and logical report; though there were some understandable holes. And one that left her fear obvious. She wasn't the type to rush in, not like her teammates. A little fear was good, it would keep her sharp; cautious.

"Don't worry, Shikako-chan!" Naruto said, having sensed Shikako's hesitance as well. "These guys don't stand a chance against us! We can do this!  _You_  can do this."

Naruto seemed to have a knack for motivating people, Kakashi observed as Shikako gave in with a small smile and her eyes steeled with resolve. It was a good quality. He must have gotten it from his father.

* * *

He may have miscalculated.

His opponent, Zabuza Momochi of the Hidden Mist. A- Ranked. Primary arsenal was a sword with the ability to reform using the iron in the blood of victims, water ninjutsu, and assassination techniques.

His objective was clear,  _Protect students and client_.

"Well, well," He said, buying time for his students to right themselves and keep the enemy's attention on him, "If it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist."

That would give them some more information to work with. If nothing else, Shikako would be able to do something with it.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan. Did I get that right?"  _Oho!_  Trash talking already. "It's a shame, but you'll have to hand over the old man."

A spectacular option, really. Too bad he wasn't too fond of it.

"Unfortunately, I can't do that," He said calmly, cataloguing potential weak points. "Team, protect Tazuna and don't interfere. This guy is out of your league"

No immediately obvious armour, long forehead protector being used as a headband ( _Grab? No, close quarters unwise._ ) face bandaged ( _uses poisons like the Demon brothers?_ ).

He kept the enemy talking as he did this until the man lost his patience. Kakashi felt the mist Jutsu activating, the air growing heavy with chakra and vaguely heard his students whispering to each other.

"Eight points," Momochi rasped out from within the mist.

Intimidation tactics? After revealing himself? ( _Possibility of having accomplices. May be a trap_ )

"Sasuke" He snapped, feeling the panic from his students. "Calm down, I'll protect you with my life. All of you."

He sent them a wave of positive intent for good measure when Momochi suddenly moved. Kakashi raced after him ready to stop the inevitable blow when little Shikako stabbed Momoshi in the guts.

_Good girl_

But that wasn't the real Zabuza.

"A water clone," Shikako said in realisation.

"Good work Shikako," He praised. A reward is in order, "Let's get right of this fog, yeah?"

Momochi tried getting under his cute little genin's skin, going after her family of all things. He supposes anyone else her age would have fallen for it. But not Shikako.

"The only joke here is your face," Naruto muttered lowly. But not low enough for him, and not low enough for Momochi

If only Naruto could take a page out of Shikako's book. ( _It wasn't even a **good**  comeback. The kid was embarrassing him_).

A water clone leapt for the which he took out with a well-aimed kunai. He tried to keep the fighting away from the client and kids and, well... He supposed he deserved what he got for fighting with a Mist nin on water.

"Water Release; Water Prison!" He vaguely heard through the water.

He got to panic for maybe two seconds before he felt the familiar tug of a replacement Jutsu. Naruto had replaced him with a clone, which he saw pop within the prison.

 _Good_   ** _boy_**

* * *

 

 

 

After that, Kakashi fights to chakra exhaustion and Team Seven works to take out the Water clones. There are five left this time, rather than just one.

Also a few other things. - Tazuna didn't notice, but Naruto had a few clones guarding Shikako and Sasuke. There were a few poison mishaps in the earlier lives. Don't worry, he has the wave arc down to an art now. - Shikako went shopping with Naruto the day before the Wave mission. She couldn't take all the black. Naruto for  _some_ reason refused all bright colours. They compromised between Shikako's peace of mind and Naruto's new fashion taste. - Naruto has been using replacement a whole lot more during their morning training. So, Shikako asked if he could switch a clone for Kakashi when he was trapped in the water prison. Naruto was way ahead of her, though. The good ole-person-clone-switch is something he's been doing for a while. Also, Shikako's suggested it a fair few times before in other loops.

Any questions, comments, changes or additions are welcome :)

Now, I  _could_ do the bridge thing, with fluffy friendshippy-ness with Naruto and Shikako and waterfights.

_But_

Naruto POV and Chuunin exam


	6. In Which Naruto tries Again and Again (and Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you are the type of person who doesn't give up, it gives you momentum. 
> 
> When you are in an unbeatable situation, it's all that keeps you sane.

Naruto had been doing this for a while.

He had been doing this for a long while.

It got hard sometimes, really hard. The only thing that kept him going was that he was doing this for his precious people, the burning knowledge that he  **would** get them through this. That every single one of them would be alive, well, and happy by the time he was done.

He wasn't dumb either, no matter what his old teachers would say at the academy. He made plans, and when they didn't work he made new ones. When his new plans (and the newer ones after) didn't work, he did what had pulled him through so many dire situations before this.

He asked Shikako for help.

She was shocked, she was confused, but she never said he was lying. When she sat down with him, hands folded into her thinking pose, he muffled sobs. He tried to ignore the wet streaks coming down his face and snot threatening to drip onto his lip. But Shikako,  _Shikako…_  she pulled him into the first hug he's had in  _so **long**_  and let him soak her shirt right through.

She helped him, like she always has. She helped him break down the events that he had lived through, putting them into little blocks, and that each block was something he could plan for. He got so much farther with her help than he ever had alone. There were many days and late nights spent planning, talking, training. Just the two of them.  ~~He guesses he can't blame Sasuke for how it all ended. That doesn't mean he's forgotten.~~

~~Shikako didn't live through that life either.~~

~~\------------~~

In his first loop, Shikako said:

"Of course, Naruto. You know I'll always help you."

And no matter when, she's never gone back on her word.

**(1) Acceptance**

This happens whenever he saves Kakashi-sensei before Shikako does.

"Come on Shikako," Naruto says, "We'll do awesome! Of course we will, it'll be me, you and Sasuke! Who could beat that?"

So many people. Shikako seems to agree.

"But are we ready? I mean, we've been Genin for barely a month. Shouldn't we train more?" She says pleadingly.

"Apparently we're ready  _now_ ," Sasuke says sharply, holding up his copy of the registration form.

"We'll help each other Shikako-chan." Naruto cajoles. "We'll learn a lot and beat down anyone that tries to stop us."

Shikako tries to resist, but he knows just the tone to sway her.

**(2) The First Exam**

"Sheesh, you guys sound confident," Kabuto Yakushi says again.

He watches Shikako stiffen at the sight of Kabuto. He'd only noticed after a certain loop, the way Shikako's jaw would lock and her hands would twitch. Before, he had been too focused on Kabuto, on keeping the traitor in his sights. Then he killed Shikako and he watched both of them.

It almost makes him hope that she remembers. Almost.

If she did, he'd do  _anything_  for her to forget it all.

When they've all been sat down for the written exam, he glances throughout the room, taking note of similarities and changes. The main players are in almost the same spot this time around, though a few of the others had been juggled throughout the room.

When he feels Shikako's shadow jutsu take hold, he relaxes into it, letting her take control.

**(3) The Second Exam**

This is when things started to get hard.

Naruto had to fight every instinct when Orochimaru revealed himself again, disgusting tongue and all.

~~He wasn't sure whether his trembling was rage or fear.~~

Planning their trip into the forest was a balancing act. He couldn't steamroll Shikako like he had in some of his first loops. If he didn't let her contribute, took away her opportunities to  _know and learn_ how amazing and important she was, she never really leaves her shell.

But saying nothing wasn't much better.

"Maybe we could watch them take the scrolls," He suggests, waiting for Shikako to come up with a plan.

Sometimes it was spiders, sometimes ants, crickets, flies, moths- but she always had one; and with a little prompting, she always came up with a better one.

It was spiders again; that hadn't happened for a while. He waited as Shikako got Sasuke to make the map before giving his 'nudge'.

"What if I got clones to look around the forest?"

Shikako stared at him for a second, mind racing as a smile forms on her lips. "Of course!"

"You'll have to transform into something fast," Sasuke adds, looking thoughtful.

"A few clones transformed into things that can fly? And some small animals, too. You'd have to look out for the teams  _and_ the wildlife… The distance between us, and the tower, a basic layout of landmarks and constant information on the whereabouts of the other teams. Can you get this for us, Naruto?" Shikako asks.

"Yeah, Naruto.  _Can_ you?" Sasuke teases, smirk firmly in place.

The guy was so excited, Naruto can tell.

"Who do you think you're talking to here?"

\-------

They have the Earth Scroll, courtesy of a trussed up Rain team, and they're headed for the tower when Shikako  _jerks and it's okay he's planned for this its o-_

Clones, replacement, stay together, avoid snake, replacement, stay together.

Naruto made hundreds of clones, most of them henged to look like his teammates. He swapped with his clones, his clones swapped with his teammates, and his clones swapped with each other at a rapid pace.

_Plan A is always Escape. We just can't beat him, Naruto. Not now. We're outclassed._

He can tell they're getting dizzy from the flashes of them he's gathered from popped clones, but he has no time to worry about that. Orochimaru is coming after them cutting through clones faster than he can make them. And he can make them  _fast._

He almost vomits when one of Orochimaru's swords misses Sasuke by a moment, a clone sacrificing itself instead.

_Too close too close gotta rungottagetoutofherebefore-_

**Orochimaru is right in front of him and swings his arm down to ki-**

He swaps with a clone, but not before he gets a gash to the face.

Blood is dripping into his eyes but he doesn't have time to wipe it off. He's been marked as the real Naruto.

He rushes in the opposite direction of Shikako and Sasuke, drawing the Snake Sannin away from them. He has maybe three seconds before he gets cau-

A crushing blow hits him in the side, sending him tumbling through the air. He crashes into a tree, trying to ignore the bursts of pain in his stomach and chest. He attempts to regain his footing on the incredibly thick branch beneath his feet, but he can't  _move why the fuck can't he get off this fucking-_

Ah. That's why.

Three branches are sticking out of his torso, ringed by growing red stains.

None of them are even half the size of his arm. He's lucky they aren't all that's holding him up on the tree. They didn't pierce anything important.

**_He'll live._ **

"Naruto!" He hears Shikako scream.

She always worries so much.

His head is starting to get fuzzy. The number of clones growing smaller by the second now that he isn't spamming them with every breath. He lifts his shaking arms and forms the seal. If he can't move, he'd make people who could.

Shikako was still at the opposite end of the mass of clones, but the Snake was getting closer to Sasuke. He created more waves of clones, shaking off the dizziness, and moving Sasuke away. Then there was a small glint and then there was a kunai going right through his left forearm, pinning it to the tree behind him. He couldn't hold back a scream as he felt it go through his bone.

_Plan B is Distract. It's not the best, but we have to work with what we've got Naruto. And you can be **very**  distracting._

He twisted, feeling the branches in his torso pull and slide as he moved his right hand to his left because he needs more clones and-

**Orochimaru had Sasuke.**

He felt his skin rip and pull as he thrust his hands together.

**Orochimaru stretched his neck, fangs reaching past his lips to pierce-**

A clone henged to look like Sasuke. One with enough Chakra to give it three hits before popping.

Naruto's hand dropped when the clone did; his copy knowing his part well enough to act it out. The pain, screaming and fake fainting.

Sasuke and Shikako were being pushed towards each other by his clones. That's good, Shikako would make good things happen. That's good…

Naruto was shivering, but the pain in his torso was slowly dying.

Someone was pulling his hair, forcing him to raise his head (when had he dropped it?)

Snake guy, it was snake guy.

He was going to die again, he supposes. It isn't too bad a death. He did alright this time. He'll just make sure not to get hit next time.

_Plan C is fight. This is a stupid plan and we should not be doing it. Go back to Plan B._

Shikako is yelling, and the hand leaves his hair. His clones are yelling too. One of them is fighting weird. Almost like Sasuke. Oh, now the rest of them are fighting weird. Weird.

He stays conscious for a while longer because he needs to know what happens. He needs to know these consequences. He's awake when someone takes him off the tree, and he stays awake as he's carried off and jostled. And then he's not.

\---------------

He wakes up in a dark place when he was expecting his apartment, bloodied bandage where there should be soft pyjamas.

"Shh, Naruto," He hears Shikako say. "It's okay, it'll be okay. He's gone, you'll be alright."

She keeps talking, telling him it'll be okay, and he falls asleep to gentle hands and gentle words.

* * *

 

AKA he didn't die but golly did he come close

So!

 **1]** In the Kabuto kills Kako verse (number one, lol), Shikako doesn't do the replacement in time, and Sasuke is in a coma. Shikako goes with Naruto to find Tsunade. When Kabuto shows up, we get Kako death (again).

 **2]** The first time Naruto opens up to Kako, he kinda focuses on her and doesn't put much time into his other relationships, and neither does Kako because holy shit, Naruto is in a time loop what does she do?  
  
So, Sasuke kind of gets left out in the cold. Well, not really, but you know how you feel when you get out in a group assignment and the other people in your group are already besties? Yup, that's the feeling, but worse cuz he's an emotionally stunted orphan. And KakoNaruto makes a heap of progress by getting a good back and forth between themselves. Thus, Sasuke defects and Kako just can't let Naruto take that last hit. it's a 'move before you can think' kind of thing.

It's a 'move before you can think' kind of thing, in regards to why Shikako does this and things similar

Naruto never really recovers from this particular loop.

 **3]** Kako and Sasuke save Naruto using distractions, desperation and many, may run tactics. Sasuke, being the clever lil thing he is, understands that Naruto has a plan with the whole 'fake Sasuke gets bit' thing, and henge's into a clone. The clones then take cues and mimic his style as best they can. While they act as distractions, Shikako takes Naruto off the tree and does her best to save the kid's life. Now, because she's in the same spot for like three minutes, she gets hit. Hard. And a lot. Basically, her face get's messed up. Sasuke then grabs Naruto and runs for it, Shikako not too far behind. A clone takes the Sasuke!clone away. Oro lets them go.

Shikako isn't really in any shape to be running, but she has to so she does. She is also in no shape to be healing a person on the brink of death, but hey what a gotta do ya gotta do. Without Kyuubi tho that smol child would be dead.

I'll edit it later. Or maybe I won't idk I'm tired. The beginning feels crappy and I dunno bout the end but I got a groove happening and please be kind

Also dona this is basically for you(because you brought it up and noticed the death thing and O///O ) and also because I'm a sucker for punishment and I hope you enjoy this

**Author's Note:**

> The rundown is that Naruto has peggy sued a fair few times now. He doesn't know about Shikako. yet. I was thinking this could be the time loop that he finds out.
> 
> Naruto hasn't managed to leave the village yet (Except for that one time. But Shikako died two weeks after he was gone[he left clones with her] and well. It's almost like popping a clone. If he isn't quick enough it gets scary tho.) Sometimes something happens just as he's leaving(usually Akatsuki), sometimes it's months beforehand.
> 
> Shikako has died a lot, so has Sasuke.
> 
> Sometimes, Shikako doesn't manage to find Sasuke in time. Sometimes Naruto's leaps in skill make him feel stunted. Sometimes Sasuke leaves.
> 
> And when this happens Shikako never lets Naruto take that blow to the chest. She just can't risk it.
> 
> This only happens around 1/5 to 1/7 of the time. Mostly they all get along and no one betrays the village. They just die because of how ridiculously outmatched they are sometimes. Or because Naruto manages to snag the attention of some big bads before he's able to handle them.
> 
> It doesn't mean that Naruto isn't a little wary of Sasuke's attitude sometimes.
> 
> If anybody else has stuff to add, or change, I'm up for it! Gotta love tropes.
> 
> In the last life, Naruto got a fair way into it. Shikako's relationship with Shika was deteriorating and Sasuke had stayed with the village. Everything was fine. Except Gelel didn't let Shikako go.
> 
> And just to be clear, the one who dies most is definitely Naruto. Shikako is roughly tied with Sasuke.


End file.
